High School in Love
by suyanq
Summary: Cerita seorang pria populer disekolah yang tiba-tiba merubah orientasi seksualnya hanya karena pesona adik kelasnya. GOT7. Mark . BamBam . MarkBam / MarkxBamBam slight JBxJr / JJ fic. RnR juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

**- High School in Love -**

**Cast:**

**Mark, BamBam**

**Other(s)**

**Pairing: ****MarkBam**** slight!**** JJ**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer: **

**GOT7****JYP**** Entertainment**

**High School in Love ****©byuncrackers**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! ****School life! Anak polos/? Perubahan umur!**

_**Happy reading**__**! Don't forget to review ^^**_

ㅡo00oㅡ

Cinta itu, simpel.

Hanya dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Tapi, apakah menurut Mark, Cinta itu simpel?

Mark Tuan. Lahir pada tanggal 4 September 1995. Pemuda berambut merah, memiliki wajah imut dan tampan serta _cool_ disaat yang bersamaan. Yang diidam-idamkan para wanita disekolahnya. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa ia ternyata seorang _gay_?

"Jangan bercanda, Tuan. Aku sungguh tidak bisa percaya." Kata sahabat Mark, Jaebum.

"Aku serius, Jaebum. Memang aneh kalau dipikir-pikir. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan." Ucap Mark sambil mengusap wajahnya. Jaebum yang mendengar penuturan idiot dari sahabatnya yang terbilang cukup tampan itu.

Mark menghela nafas. Cintanya tidak sesimpel yang orang-orang bayangkan. Dia suka seorang laki-laki. Bahkan adik kelasnya. Mark yakin sekali bahwa adik kelas yang ditaksirnya itu seratus persen masih normal. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai ditakdirkan _gay_? Padahal, mantan pacarnya semasa SMP saja, cantik-cantik. Sooji, misalnya?

Adik kelas yang ditaksirnya itu, katanya sih, dari Thailand. Tapi semenjak SMP, ia pindah ke Korea. Sayang sekali, Mark tidak satu SMP dengannya.

Namanya Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Kalau boleh jujur, Mark menghapal namanya itu selama satu mingguan. Namanya sangat susah dihafalkan. Bahkan ditulis saja masih membingungkan. Mark tau namanya berkat bantuan Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum tak menyangka bahwa adik kelasnya itu adalah orang yang ditaksir Mark.

Sejujurnya, Jaebum sedikit kecewa mendengar Mark yang tiba-tiba menjadi _gay_ karena adik kelasnya yang memang terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat kelewat imut itu. Pipinya _chubby_. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat muda dengan poni yang ia cat _light gold_. Memberikan kesan manis pada orang yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya juga terbilang langsing untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki.

"Oh iya, Tuan. Aku baru ingat. Kemarin adik kelasku bilang kalau Kunpimook siapalah itu, nama panggilannya BamBam." Kata Jaebum.

"Terimakasih untuk informasinya, dan berhentilah memanggilku Tuan, Jaebum! Atau aku akan memanggilmu JB!"

"Jika kau berani memanggilku seperti itu, akan kupenggal kepalamu."

"Coba saja, JB!" Kata Mark sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Dasar." Dengus Jaebum sambil menyeruput _Vanilla Milkshake_-nya yang masih tersisa. Mark terkekeh melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

Setelahnya, pikiran Mark berpencar kemana-mana. Entahlah. Ia hanya takut jika perasaan cintanya untuk kali ini ditolak. Pertama. Wajah BamBam begitu _cute_. Terlihat sangat polos. Pastinya ia tidak pernah pacaran. Bahkan jatuh cinta pun, mungkin belum pernah.

Dan yang kedua. Ia takut dibilang _freak_. Seorang _gay_. Hello! Mana ada jaman sekarang yang menerima pria _gay_?

"Mark Tuan."

"Yes, Lim Jaebum?"

Bibir Jaebum mendekati telinga Mark. "kau lihat anak lelaki yang bermata sipit itu?" Kata Jaebum sambil menunjuk sekelompok lelaki yang sedang bercanda gurau.

"Hampir 80 persen dari mereka bermata sipit, bodoh." Tangan Mark terulur untuk menjitak sahabatnya itu. Jaebum meringis.

"Aku baru tahu jika kau hobi menjitak kepala orang." Cibir Jaebum. Mark memutar bola matanya. "Ituloh, yang rambutnya hitam dan ditata agak berdiri. Kurus danㅡah itu! Yang sedang mengacak rambut temannya!" Lanjut Jaebum. Mark mengangguk-angguk.

"Ho'oh. Iya. Dia kenapa?"

"Aku rasa, aku tertarik padanya."

Dan Mark tertawa lepas seketika.

...

Muka Jaebum setelah istirahat usai tadi merengut kesal. Mark benar-benar pintar membuatnya skakmat dan menertawainya. Jaebum mulai berpikir, sebetulnya otak Mark dibuat dari apa?

Mark sedari tadi tertawa lepas. Ia tak bosan mengejek sahabatnya itu. Kesempatan 'mengerjai-Jaebum' itu sungguh langka menurutnya.

"Hey ayolah jangan ngambek, Lim!" Mark menepuk pundak Jaebum dan merangkulnya.

"Berisik." Dengus Jaebum sebal. Mark kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Maafkan aku. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Mark.

"Jangan merajuk, Tuan. Aku sebal mendengar omonganmu yang satu itu. Kau tak pernah menolongku dengan benar." Protes Jaebum. Sebetulnya Jaebum ingin Mark mengganti 'hadiah minta maafnya' itu. Mungkin ditraktir makan siang ini? Habisnya ia lapar sekali.

"Aniyo! Kali ini aku serius. Aku akan membantumu. Kau sudah membantuku mencari identitas si imut itu. Ah, memikirkannya membuatku hampir gila~!" Kata Mark sambil meloncat-loncat kecil. Kegirangan.

"Laki-laki imut itu, hebat ya. Bisa membuat orang secuek dirimu, bersikap layaknya _fangirl_ yang baru ketemu biasnya." Jaebum meringis, perkataannya barusan mengundang tangan Mark untuk menjitak kepalanya lagi.

"Jangan mengejek." Dengus Mark. Dan kali ini, Jaebum tertawa. "Jadi, kau mau minta tolong apa?" Tanya Mark. Jaebum tampak berfikir.

"Bagaimana jika kau membantuku mencari identitas laki-laki sipit tadi? Adil, kan?" Kata Jaebum sambil tersenyum.

Mark mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju. Menurutnya, itu hal yang terbilang cukup mudah.

"Yasudah, kau mau ikut aku makan atau langsung pulang?" Tanya Mark yang memang terlahir di keluarga konglomerat.

Tepat sasaran! Jaebum tersenyum lebar yang menyiratkan sebuah makna. Mark kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan munafik. Ayo makan."

...

Mark datang pagi hari ini. Entah alarmnya yang rusak atau memang keinginannya sendiri. Atau ia punya rencana lain?

Ia tak langsung ke kelasnya. Melainkan ke ruang guru. Berhubung ia termasuk anggota OSIS disekolahnya, jadi ia dengan mudahnya mendapat informasi tentang laki-laki yang jadi pusat perhatian Jaebum saat ini.

"Bodoh." Tukasnya pada diri sendiri.

Sudah tahu gitu, kenapa ia sampai memohon kepada Jaebum agar mencarikannya identitas Kunpimook Bhuwakul yang imut kelewat batas itu? Bodoh.

Sayang sekali. Data didalam buku tersebut hanyalah foto, beserta nama asli, tanggal lahir dan nilai ujian nasional SMP. Atau nama _beken_nya, _Nem_.

Nama laki-laki itu Park Jinyoung. Kelas 1A ditahun ini. Lahir tanggal 22 September 1996.

Baru saja ingin menutup buku data-data itu, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap foto orang yang ditaksirnya saat ini.

**- 1A -**

1) xxx

2) xxx

.

.

9) xxx

10) **Kunpimook Bhuwakul, 2 May 1997, Nilai akhir: 37**

11) xxx

.

.

15) **Park Jinyoung, 22 September 1996, Nilai akhir: 36,8**

.

.

20) xxx

Biarkan Mark menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang di sungai Han.

Jaebum adalah tipe orang yang nekat. Apa yang ingin dipunyainya, harus ia punyai. Apapun caranya. Seperti contohnya, pada waktu itu, ia menginginkan sebuah PSP baru. Uang tabungannya kurang. Sehingga ia dengan sangat tidak elitnya berdandan seperti gelandangan dan mengemis. Parahnya, ia selalu mengajak Mark.

"Buat pengalaman. Seru, kan?" Begitulah alasan Jaebum untuk meluluhkan hati Mark dalam melaksanakan ide yang kelewat tololnya itu.

Dan sekarang?

Pasti Jaebum akan mengejar Park Jinyoung itu.

Otomatis,

Ia akan bertemu si Kunpimook Bhuwakul itu dikelas 1A.

Oh astaga.

Mark susah mendeskripsikan perasaannya kali ini. Harus senang atau merasa kecewakah?

Yang jelas sekarang perasaannya campur aduk.

Setelah Mark benar-benar menutup bukunya, ia menyerahkan pada guru yang ada dan pamit menuju kelasnya.

Dalam perjalanan(?) menuju kelas, pikirannya tidak fokus. Akibatnya, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!" Keluh Mark dan orang yang ditabraknya secara bersamaan. Mark bangkit dan mengusap bokongnya yang sukses berciuman mesra dengan lantai porselen sekolah yang selalu dipel namun jarang bersih itu.

Setelah itu, Mark membantu laki-laki yang masih meringis itu untuk bangun, dengan cara mengulurkan tangannya.

Mark mulai gugup saat melihat model rambut coklat dengan poni _light gold_ yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia kenal model rambut itu. Mark juga merasa jika ia gemetaran saat tangan dingin laki-laki itu mulai menggenggam tangannya. Dan benar saja, orang yang ditabraknya tadi adalah...

Kunpimook Bhuwakul.

Anak kelas 1A.

Yang sedang ia taksir.

Yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Rasanya Mark ingin terbang jauh, menghindari si imut ini sebelum dirinya tertangkap basah jika ia gugup. Mark meraba hidungnya. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak mimisan. Atau belum? Entahlah.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku, maaf aku membuat kakak jatuh, hehe." Kata BamBam sambil ber_bow-_ria didepan Mark. Mark tersenyum canggung. Tangan yang tadi digenggam oleh BamBam ia usapkan ke tengkuknya.

"Nde. Gwenchana. Aku yang menabrakmu. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf." Kata Mark.

Mark merutuk dirinya sendiri, karena nada bicaranya tadi sungguh gugup.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kak." Jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis. "Namaku Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Kakak bisa memanggilku BamBam. Atau terserah kakak saja. Nama kakak?" BamBam mengulurkan tangannya kearah Mark dengan senyum yang masih terpahat manis dibibirnya.

Mark ingin berteriak saja rasanya. Jika ini mimpi, ia rela bolos sekolah berhari-hari demi melanjutkan mimpinya ini. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir, ini nyata. Mark lalu tersenyum canggung dan membalas jabatan tangan dingin BamBam.

"Mark Tuan. Panggil saja Mark." Jawab Mark, masih dengan suara gugup. Dan Mark ingin memotong pita suaranya sekarang. Kenapa suara yang tak diinginkan itu keluar?!

"MARK TUAAAAN!"

Dengan cepat, Mark melepas jabatan tangannya dengan BamBam. Wajah BamBam yang tadinya tersenyum manis jadi agak kaget juga bingung, seakan bertanya ada apa.

Suara teriakan melengking Jaebum benar-benar merusak moment berharga ini! Terkutuk kau, Lim Jaebum! Rutuk Mark dalam hati.

"Ada apa sih? Berisik sekali." Ketus Mark sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak menyamperku sih? Aku jadi hampir telat!"

"Tadi aku berangkat jam enam. Dan aku yakin kau masih berenang dalam mimpimu yang mesum itu."

"Enak saja!" Elak Jaebum sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mark yang melihatnya ingin muntah.

"_By the way_, kau kenapa masih disini? Masih bawa tas pula." Tanya Jaebum. Matanya mendongak ke papan yang terpajang didepan pintu kelas, dan seringaian licik muncul dibibir Jaebum. "Kelas 1A, kau men-_stalker_-i Kunpimook, ya?!" Tebak Jaebum yang hampir tepat sasaran.

"Tidak! kau sok tau banget."

Tapi, sebenarnya, Mark memang tidak mengikuti BamBam kan? Itu hanya kebetulan saja.

"Bohong! Hey, wajahmu tidak bisa bohong, Tuan~!" Goda Jaebum. Mark susah payah menahan aliran darah untuk tidak mewarnai pipinya.

"Jaebum. Anak lelaki yang kemarin itu namanya Park Jinyoung. Kelas 1A juga." Ujar Mark, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dasar, kau mencoba mengaliㅡEH APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Kau seperti _fangirl_ yang baru ketemu biasnya, tahu!" Ejek Mark sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"YAK MARK~!"

"BERISIK SEKALI KAU JAEBUM!"

...

Mark menggosok-gosok telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Telinganya terasa sakit setelah mendengar teriakan melengking Jaebum. Jaebum dari tadi hanya menyengir dan memasang V sign di jarinya.

"Kau itu setiap hari makan peluit ya? Muka sangar, tapi suaramu seperti tokoh anime wanita." Dengus Mark.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sesenang itu. Padahal aku merasa biasa saja."

"Kau bohong, Jaebum. Kau menyukai Park Jinyoung, kan?" Goda Mark. Tanpa Jaebum sadari, pipinya memerah dan itu mengundang tawa Mark.

"Terserah kau saja, Mark. Aku juga belum tahu perasaan apa ini."

"Hahaha Lim Jaebum sekarang sudah jadi _gay._ Hahahaha!" Tawa Mark.

Rasanya, Jaebum ingin mengubur Mark hidup-hidup. Tapi, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Berhubung kantin sangat ramai sehingga suara Mark mungkin tidak akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Aku lapar." Keluh Mark setelah ia puas tertawa.

"Tidur." Tanggap Jaebum malas. "Tidak lucu, sialan!" Jawab Mark lagi, kemudian mereka menuju kelas. Tumben sekali. Padahal waktu istirahat masih ada sekitar 10 menit lagi.

"Kak Mark!"

Mark bersama dengan Jaebum menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan mendapati si imut BamBam tengah berlari menghampirinya. Jaebum menahan tawa melihat wajah Mark yang seketika gugup. Sial sial sial! Batin Mark sebal.

"Iya, BamBam?" Tanggap Mark gugup.

"Ah anniya~ aku hanya memanggil, hehe." Kata BamBam sambil tersenyum, menampakan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan manis. Jantung Mark berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Bocah kecil didepannya begitu, manis.

"Ah? Kakak temannya kak Mark?" Ucap Mark pada Jaebum yang sedari tadi menahan tawa. Jaebum mengangguk sambil terus menahan tawa. Wajah Mark betul-betul lucu. Rasanya ia ingin mengabadikan wajah Mark hari ini dengan kameranya. Sayangnya, sekolah ini tidak memperbolehkan membawa alat elektronik sekalipun itu hanya earphone.

"Oh, wajah kakak tampan sekali. Namaku Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Kakak bisa memanggilku BamBam. Nama kakak?" BamBam mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Jaebum ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan BamBam. "Lim Jaebum. Panggil saja Jaebum."

Wajah Mark yang tadi gugup langsung berubah masam plus terkejut. Malas sekali. BamBam bilang wajah Jaebum tampan? Ya Tuhan, rasanya Mark ingin sekali memukul mata kecil si manis BamBam agar matanya dapat melihat bahwa Mark lah yang lebih tampan.

10 menit yang seharusnya sebentar malah terasa lama. Mark kesal, Jaebum dan BamBam mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Bahkan mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Cemburu? Entahlah. BamBam bukan kekasihnya. Teman saja bukan.

Mark tidak tahu pasti apa yang di obrolkan mereka. Yang jelas mereka terlihat begitu antusias. Telinga Mark terasa panas. Ia takut si kecil-nya menyukai Jaebum yang menyebalkan.

Tak lama, bel Istirahat usai berbunyi. Mark menghela nafas lega. Walaupun masih kesal, tapi setidaknya ia tidak menjadi obat nyamuk yang harus menahan rasa cemburu karena melihat BamBam bersama Jaebum tertawa riang.

Setelah BamBam benar-benar pergi, Mark mendengus lalu meninggalkan Jaebum yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mark memiliki firasat, bahwa Jaebum akhirnya juga menyukai si manisnya, BamBam. Bukan Park Jinyoung.

...

"Tuan, anterin aku ke kelas 1A dulu yuk~!" Kata Jaebum sambil menepuk pundak Mark yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya keluar kelas.

Jaebum tahu. Mark cemburu. Mark kesal padanya. Tapi Jaebum sengaja tidak meminta maaf. Mengerjai sahabatnya sekali-sekali, tak apa kan?

"Maaf, Jaebum. Hari ini sepupuku datang. Jadi aku harus pulang lebih cepat. Maaf." Kata Mark, meninggalkan Jaebum yang masih berteriak-teriak, memaksanya untuk ikut ke kelas 1A. Jaebum mengacak rambutnya lalu berjalan pelan ke kelas 1A.

Sesampainya didepan kelas 1A, Jaebum menggigit bibirnya dan dengan ragu ia mengetuk pintu kelas itu.

"Ah, itu pasti kak Jaebum!"

Terdengar teriakan familiar dari dalam kelas.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, dan berdirilah BamBam dengan senyum manisnya. "Loh, kak Mark mana?" Tanya BamBam, senyumnya sedikit pudar.

"Ah, Mark pulang duluan. Sepupunya datang, katanya." Jawab Jaebum seadanya. Sejujurnya ia tak enak, karena tadi dikantin, Jaebum sudah mengatakan janji pada BamBam.

"Oh.." Wajah kecewa BamBam terlihat jelas, dan Jaebum makin merasa bersalah. Namun tak seberapa detik kemudian BamBam tersenyum lagi.

"Yasudah tak apalah, kak Jaebum masuk yuk~ ada Jinyoung~ katanya dia penasaran banget sama kakak!" Ucap BamBam antusias, dan Jaebum tidak percaya bahwa mood BamBam dengan mudahnya berubah.

Jaebum masuk kedalam ruangan kelas 1A yang tahun lalu juga ia tempati. Rasa canggung juga gugup menyelimuti hatinya.

"Nah, Jinyoung-ah~ ini kak Jaebum. Dia tampan, kan?" Kata BamBam kepada laki-laki sipit, yang menarik hati Jaebum.

"Annyeong haseyo, hyung. Namaku Park Jinyoung. Senang bertemu denganmu. Dan benar kata BamBam. Kakak tampan." Ucap si laki-laki sipit, Park Jinyoung pada Jaebum. Jaebum terkejut bukan main. Ia harus apa?

"Namaku Jaebum. Hehe." Jawab Jaebum sambil mengusap tengkuknya. BamBam memasang wajah gregetan, tangannya menarik tangan Jinyoung dan Jaebum agar berjabat tangan.

Setelah itu, suasana canggung benar-benar terasa. Sampai akhirnya BamBam mencairkan suasana. BamBam benar-benar baik, ramah, dan mudah bergaul.

"Ah jemputanku sudah datang. Jinyoung-ah, kak Jaebum, aku pulang duluan ya~ selamat bersenang-senang!"

BamBam menyambar tas berwarna kremnya lalu berlari keluar sambil cekikikan. Tanpa perlu Jaebum bilang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa Jaebum menyukai Jinyoung. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada pria _gay_ disekolah ini selain dirinya.

Eh? Apa?

BamBam _gay_?

Jawabannya iya. Dan Mark belum tahu.

BamBam segera masuk ke dalam mobil jemputannya, dan menuju ke rumahnya.

to be continuedㅡ.

**byuncrackers's cuap-cuap /? :**

**Annyeong Haseyooo~ ^^**

**Pada akhirnya, Fic perdana /apaan/ GOT7 by byuncrackers ke publish juga hahahaha /ketawa bangga/**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Menarik apa enggak sih? Aku ga pede ngepost ini masa -_-**

**Thanks to Nadya Ramadhana as hoseokid yang udah ngedit fic gembelan ini huhuhu. **

**Jadi, mau dilanjut apa enggak? Review tetap ditunggu. Kira-kira ada yg baca gak ya? MarkBam oh MarkBam :(**

**Segitu ajah kali ini :3**

**Akhir kata, **

**Mind to review?**

**I need 5 until 8 review for continued next chapt!**

**Mwah! Salam manis, **

**byuncrackers**


	2. Chapter 2

**- High School in Love -**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast:**

**Mark, BamBam**

**GOT7 member and other(s)**

**Pairing: ****MarkBam**** slight!**** JJ**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **

**GOT7 ©JYP**** Entertainment**

**High School in Love ****©byuncrackers**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! ****School life! Anak polos/? Perubahan umur!**

_**Happy reading**__**! Don't forget to review ^^**_

Note: Maaf ya sebelumnya. Chapter kemarin masa nulisnya oneshoot -_- sorry bgt yg itu belum sempat diedit hihihi

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kak Jaebum!"

Jaebum menoleh, mendapati BamBam yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya didepan gerbang sekolah. Jaebum tersenyum manis, menunggu BamBam. Berhubung kelas mereka berdua terbilang cukup dekat.

"Kak, kakak kok, tidak bersama kak Mark lagi?"

Mendengar nama Mark, senyum Jaebum pudar. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa tiga hari ini, Mark tidak ingin berbicara dengannya lagi. Jangankan bicara, menatap mata saja sudah tak mau. Ia jadi menyesal waktu itu tidak meminta maaf. Sekarang, Mark bermain dengan anak kelas 1B, yang katanya sih namanya Jackson.

BamBam menatap kecewa wajah Jaebum. Raut wajahnya sudah memnunjukan bahwa Jaebum juga tak mengerti. BamBam kembali menghela nafas, dan tersenyum.

"Yasudah kak. Ayo kita ke kelas!"

BamBam menarik tangan Jaebum dengan irama, seperti anak TK. BamBam memang lucu, pantas saja Mark menyukai si imut itu. Tipe-tipe kekasih Mark itu memang imut-imut. Sooji saja imut, tak cantik.

"AISH MARK TUAN BISA TIDAK KAU GAK PERLU NGACAK-NGACAK RAMBUTKU ERGH!" teriak seseorang. Jaebum juga BamBam spontan memberhentikan langkah. Mereka yakin pendengaran mereka masih baik. Nama yang tidak asing itu keluar dari mulut bersuara asing.

"Ya sayang~ Maafkan aku, cantik!" ucap Mark dengan nada menggoda.

"Menjijikan, cintaku. Hoek."

Dan detik itu juga, BamBam menoleh, atau lebih tepatnya melirik kearah belakang. Dilihatnya kakak kelasnya itu tengah menggandeng lengan teman seangkatannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan. Jantung BamBam berdenyut sakit.

"Kak Jaebum.. Apa pemuda disebelah kak Mark itu kekasih kak Mark? Mereka terlihat sangat romantis." BamBam berucap lirih, membuat Jaebum bingung. Dan satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil.

BamBam cemburu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

BamBam memasang wajah seakan berkata 'aku tidak tahu'. BamBam lalu menaruh tasnya dikursi yang berada dikoridor bawah. Ia mengambil selembar kertas berwarna kuning cerah dengan perpaduan warna cokelat, juga pena bertinta cokelat. Lalu BamBam menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas kuning tersebut.

_**Hai, kak Mark!**_

_**Kakak apa kabar?**_

_**Kakak kenapa tidak bermain dengan kak Jaebum lagi?**_

_**Kak Mark, jika nanti pulang sekolah ada waktu, main kerumahku, yuk? Orang tuaku baru pulang dari London, dan ia begitu mengharapkan aku membawa teman baru kerumah. Ya, karena aku tidak terlalu dekat **__**dengan teman sekelasku**__**, aku ingin kakak saja yang mampir kerumahku. Tapi jangan **__**ajak**__** siapa-siapa ya?**_

_**Titipkan saja jawabannya ke Kak Jaebum ^^**_

_**Kunpimook **_

BamBam melipat kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Jaebum yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kak, nanti kasihin ke kak Mark ya. Sekalian, mungkin kalian bisa memperbaiki persahabatan kalian. Aku senang sekali waktu pertama melihat kakak dengan kak Mark. Kalian berdua itu sangat tampan dan akur. Cocok sekali. Rasanya aku ingin memiliki sahabat seperti itu." Kata BamBam dengan nada cukup lirih. Jaebum tertegun, lalu menerima suratnya sambil mengangguk. Ia cukup tersentuh dengan ucapan BamBam barusan.

"Terimakasih, BamBam. Aku duluan ya?" Jaebum melambaikan tangan pada BamBam yang masih merapihkan buku serta alat tulisnya.

Dilain tempat, Mark menatap Jaebum bersama BamBam yang begitu akrab dengan tatapan sedih. Ketakutannya terwujud. BamBam akan jatuh pada pesona Jaebum. Lagipula, ia sendiri tidak bisa berbohong jika Jaebum memang tampan. Bahkan mungkin lebih tampan darinya.

Dan keinginan meminta maaf mulai muncul dari lubuk hati Mark.

"Tuan."

Panggilan itu! Hanya Jaebum-lah yang berani memanggil Mark dengan marganya. Mark menoleh, dan benar saja. Itu Jaebum. Mark tersenyum pada Jaebum, yang membuat Jaebum merasakan aura canggung.

"Kau dapat surat dari si imutmu itu." Ucap Jaebum sambil menyerahkan kertas kuning yang terlipat kearah Mark. Mark mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Ini surat dari BamBam, bodoh!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mark dengan nada yang cukup terkejut.

"Iya. Buka saja!" kata Jaebum dengan wajah kesal. Padahal ia tak sepenuhnya kesal. Walaupun Mark memang sangat menyebal to the kan.

Mark membukanya, dan tersenyum saat membacanya. Kata 'orang tua' dan 'rumah'-nya itu membuat Mark serasa ia ingin melamar si imut itu.

"Terimakasih telah menyampaikan surat ini, Lim!"

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu menjijikan menggunakan bahasa formal seperti itu."

"Yeh! Hitung-hitung sopan santun!"

"Memang kau punya sopan santun?"

"Kayak sendirinya punya aja."

Mark dan Jaebum sama-sama merengut, tapi tak berapa lama, mereka berdua tertawa. BamBam yang diam-diam memperhatikan kedua sahabat itu tersenyum senang.

...

"Mark Tuan." Panggil Jaebum pada Mark yang masih konsentrasi menulis catatan IPA yang baru saja dikasih oleh Song seonsaengnim yang ramahnya diluar batas.

"Ya?" Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari papan tulis juga buku tulis.

"Kenapa kemarin kau seperti menjauhiku, eh?" Tanya Jaebum dengan nada menggoda. Gerakan tangan Mark terhenti, lalu ia meletakan penanya. Melihat reaksi Mark, Jaebum mulai kehilangan percaya diri. Takut Mark kembali marah padanya.

"Huft~ Aku hanya kesal padamu. Aku... Cemburu, mungkin?" Kata Mark lirih. Dan Jaebum memasang ekspresi menahan tawa yang paling Mark benci. Baru saja Jaebum ingin membuka mulutnya, Mark langsung memotongnya. "Jangan kau ceritakan ini pada BamBam! Lagipula siapa yang tidak cemburu jika sahabatnya dekat sekali dengan gebetannya, heh?" Kesal Mark. Tawa Jaebum meledak. Walau tak terlalu besar. Tetap saja, intinya Jaebum tengah menertawakan Mark.

"Hahaha iya iya maaf. Jadi, apa jawabanmu untuk surat yang tadi BamBam kasih?" Tanya Jaebum, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mark yang baru saja kembali menulis catatannya langsung menyeringai jahil pada Jaebum. "kau penasaran yaa~?" Goda Mark.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau suka dengan BamBam! Ya kan!" Dan seketika nada bicara Mark berubah. Jaebum menepuk jidatnya. Mood Mark dan BamBam itu sama. Sama-sama aneh.

"kau protektif sekali dengan BamBam. Aku hanya bertanya, bodoh! Lagipula aku tak tahu isi suratnya." Kata Jaebum, dengan sedikit bubuk kebohongan. Tentunya yang tak Mark ketahui.

"Terserahmu. Lim! Yak! Aku sudah selesai! Mari ke kantin!"

Mark menarik tangan Jaebum dan mengajaknya makan. Sebagai perminta maafan, Mark mentraktir Jaebum hari ini. Jaebum tentunya senang. Sungguh beruntung ia mendapat sahabat seaneh serajin segila seseru dan sebaik Mark. Apalagi Mark itu tampan.

Setelah mereka berdua mendapat makanan yang mereka pesan, mata mereka sama-sama mengitari seluruh kantin. Naas, tak ada meja yang kosong. "Ini semua salahmu, Tuan."

"Yes, Lim. I know." Ucap Mark dengan kesal. Jaebum malah tertawa.

"Kak Jaebum~ Kak Mark~!"

Suara BamBam. Jaebum dan Mark mendapati si imut tengah melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Jaebum tanpa sungkan langsung berlari menghampiri meja yang ditempati BamBam. Apalagi disitu ada Park Jinyoung. Sedangkan Mark malah mengigit bibir dan masih berdiri ditempatnya. Aneh. Ia jadi merasa canggung dan bingung.

"Mark! kau malah bengong. Tadi katanya lapar!" Ucap Jaebum sambil menyantap ramyeon pedas yang tadi dibelikan oleh Mark.

Sial. Kondisi tempat duduk sangatlah tak bagus. Ini yang membuat Mark agak bingung, serta canggung.

Meja berbentuk persegi, dengan dua bangku panjang di bagian sisi utara dan selatan. Satu bangku panjang biasa diisi dua orang. Itu bukanlah masalah. Masalahnya, keadaannya sekarang itu benar-benar tidak memungkinkan, Jinyoung dan Jaebum berada dikursi bagian selatan. Jadi, jika ia bergabung, maka posisinya otomatis akan duduk disebelah BamBam.

Ya am pun.

Dengan perasaan yang bercampur-campur, akhirnya ia bisa menduduki pantat cantiknya pada kursi yang bercat biru muda itu, tepatnya disebelah kanan si imut. Disebelah kanan BamBam.

Mark menatap Jaebum dengan Jinyoung didepannya yang sedang makan berdua. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Satu mangkuk ramyeon (milik Jaebum yang tadi dibelikan Mark, ingat?) itu dimakan berdua. Sedangkan cupcake cokelat kering yang tadi dibeli oleh Jinyoung disisihkan. Jinyoung dan Jaebum memiliki satu pikiran. "Cupcakes Itu untuk dessert kita nanti~". Ya Tuhan, kenapa Jaebum bisa tidak merasakan awkward jika disebelah sang gebetan? Bahkan malah terkesan tak tahu malu.

"Kak Mark?" Sapa BamBam duluan. Dan Mark malah merasa menjadi cowok tak tahu diri.

"Maaf, aku hanya canggung." Kata Mark, dan ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus terlalu jujur?

"Ahaha tak apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum, manis sekali. "Kenapa gak dimakan ramyeon nya?" Tanya BamBam sambil mengunyah roti yang ia beli sendiri. Mark mengusap tengkuknya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lalu Mark menyuap ramyeonnya kedalam mulutnya. Berhubung dia memang sangat lapar.

"Kak, aku mau minta, boleh?" Kata BamBam pada Mark. Mark mengangguk lalu menggeser mangkuk ramyeonnya. BamBam segera memasukan satu suap ramyeon ke mulutnya.

"Enak." Kata BamBam sambil tersenyum. Pinggiran bibir BamBam kotor, dinodai oleh warna khas kuah ramyeon. Mark yang melihatnya ingin sekali mengusap kuah ramyeon itu. Bukan menggunakan lap ataupun tisu. Tapi, bibirnya.

Mark menepuk kepalanya pelan. Pikiran mesum dari mana ia dapat ini? Huh! Mark masih punya sopan santun. Bagaimanapun juga, ini dikantin. Dan tak jarang ada guru yang ikut makan dikantin. Mark menghela nafas lalu mengambil tisu, dan mengelap noda dibibir BamBam itu.

BamBam yang tersenyum tadi langsung tercengang. Wajah Mark yang sedang konsentrasi mengelap bibirnya itu terlihat begitu tampan. Detak jantung BamBam langsung tak beraturan. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

_Kak Mark itu, sangat sangat tampan_. Batin BamBam sambil tersenyum kearah Mark yang sudah selesai membersihkan noda di bibirnya.

Sementara itu, Jaebum dan Jinyoung terkikik kecil sambil memotret moment mereka berdua secara diam-diam, menggunakan ponsel Jinyoung (Anak kelas 1 masih diperbolehkan membawa ponsel.) Dan setelah Mark menatap Jaebum-pun, ia sama sekali tak curiga. Walaupun Mark menyebalkan, ternyata ia juga sangat polos.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung melanjutkan memakan cupcake keringnya dan memesan _Chocolate milkshake_ kesukaan Jaebum. Jaebum dan Jinyoung hanya memesan satu. Katanya untuk berdua. Mark menatap aneh Jaebum juga Jinyoung. Sungguh. Jaebum benar-benar tak tahu malu. Dan parahnya, Jinyoung juga menanggapinya dengan antusias. Ya ampun. Mark menepuk kepalanya.

"BamBam."

"Iya? Kak?"

Mark seketika langsung gugup. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suara BamBam manis sekali. "Kau tidak bingung melihat mereka berdua?" Tanya Mark. Berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

BamBam menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka terlihat saling menyayangi. Begitu manis. Aku senang melihatnya." Jawabnya sambil memandang Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang sedang meminum milkshakenya, satu gelas berdua. Mark tersenyum kecil, dan ikut menatap manis Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Benar. Mereka sangat manis. Juga begitu kompak.

Tanpa Mark sadari, pria imut disebelah kirinya itu tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Antara senang dan sedih. Antara bahagia dan kecewa. BamBam merasakan perasaan aneh didalam hatinya saat menatap wajah Mark. Jantungnya meletup-letup, berdesir dengan cepat. Sepertinya ia menyukai kakak kelasnya ini.

Mark itu manis dan tampan. BamBam senang melihat wajahnya. Tatapannya itu lembut dan ragu-ragu. Maksudnya, ia itu selalu berfikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Bukan seperti Jaebum yang tergesa-gesa.

"Jaebum hyung~"

"Iya Jinyoung-ie?"

"Kalau aku bilang aku suka padamu, apa jawabanmu?"

Mark dan BamBam sontak menoleh kearah Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Jaebum yang terkaget dan Jinyoung yang menatap lekat mata Jaebum dengan tulus. Jantung Mark berdetak tak karuan. Entahlah. Ia sungguh malu dikeadaan seperti ini. Apalagi ia berada disebelah BamBam yang bisa membuatnya malu setengah mampus.

"Aku juga suka denganmu, Jinyoung." Kata Jaebum yang hampir membuat Mark tertawa lebar. Jadi benar, sahabatnya ini menjadi gay? Dan parahnya...

Jadi seorang _bottom_.

Mark menahan tawa plus menahan malunya, menahan rasa canggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, kakak mau, kan, jadi kekasihku? Maaf, aku memang tak romantis. Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu. Anni, aku mencintaimu, kak." Kata Jinyoung. Jaebum tersipu dan memeluk Jinyoung dengan sayang.

"Aku sayang kakak." Ucap Jinyoung pada akhirnya.

BamBam mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Lalu matanya melirik kearah Mark yang menutup wajahnya.

"Sudah bermesraannya, Lim? Dan selamat. Kau sudah tidak jomblo lagi. Pajak nanti sepulang sekolah. Jangan. lupa." Suara Mark menginterupsi kegiatan berpelukan Jaebum dan Jinyoung yang terikat status sepasang kekasih beberapa menit lalu. Jaebum melepas pelukannya namun tetap dirangkul oleh Jinyoung.

"Bukankah, nanti sepulang sekolah kau ada janji?" Tanya Jaebum sarkatis. Mark menatapnya bingung.

"Janji? Janji apa? Aku tidak punya janji!" Ucap Mark dengan nada yang begitu ketus. BamBam tentu saja mendengarnya, dan dadanya berdenyut sakit.

_**Tentu saja aku akan kerumahmu, BamBam. Nanti kutunggu di **_**café**_** dekat sekolah, ya? Agar Jaebum sialan itu tidak mengodaku.**_

_Jadi, ia lupa janjinya?_ Batin BamBam miris.

"MARK TUAN CHAGIYAAA~" panggil sebuah suara. Keempat manusia itu sontak menoleh kearah suara. Mark memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dan wajah BamBam semakin murung. Itu adalah anak seangkatannya yang diduga kekasih dari Mark.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanya Mark malas.

"Tidak. Ini teman-temanmu, ya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Mark mengangguk.

"Dia Jaebum. Sekelas denganku. Dia Jinyoung. Kekasih Jaebum baru saja. Catatan, kau boleh meminta traktir dari mereka. Dan dia BamBam." Kata Mark. "Jaebum, BamBam, Jinyoung. Ini Jackson. Sepupuku yang menyebalkan." Mark memperkenalkan Jackson ke tiga orang didepannya. Jackson mendengus. Tanpa mereka sadari, BamBam menghela nafas lega. Jackson itu sepupunya, bukan kekasihnya. _Tapi kenapa memanggil yeobo sayang chagi gitu ya?_ Batin BamBam masih sedih.

"Jangan percaya padanya. Bahkan Mark Tuan kesayanganku ini yang menularkan sifat menyebalkannya." Kata Jackson membela diri. Mark memukul lengan Jackson dan mendengus. Jackson terkekeh.

"Mark. Temanmu yang bernama BamBam itu manis sekali. Jomblangi aku dengannya~" Pinta Jackson yang sukses membuat Mark beserta Jaebum, Jinyoung dan juga BamBam melotot. Jackson tertawa melihat reaksi manusia didepannya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Jackson. Cih." Ucap Mark malas. "Ayolah. Aku bosan menjomblo terus. Seharusnya kau membantuku mencari pacar."

Ptak!

Jitakan Mark begitu keras mengenai kepala Jackson hingga Jackson nyaris berteriak. "Menjijikan! Kau itu masih kelas satu. Genit sekali. Belajar dulu yang benar. Hah sudahlah aku duluan."

Mark berdiri dan meninggalkan Jaebum, Jinyoung, BamBam dan Jackson yang menatap bingung kearah Mark. Tidak biasanya Mark seperti ini. Tapi, hanya Jaebum yang mengerti. Mark butuh sendiri. Pria tampan itu berjalan kesebuah tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa lain. Atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah yang Mark sukai bukan atap sekolah yang sering dikunjungi melewati tangga didekat gudang. Namun atap sekolah dekat kelasnya. Ia bisa keatap itu dengan keluar dari jendela kelasnya. Dan begitu keluar, semilir angin sejuk menerpa wajah jenuhnya.

Sementara itu, BamBam semakin murung saja. Akhirnya, BamBam pamit duluan. Dengan alasan ia pusing. Lalu dirinya berjalan ke UKS. Didalam UKS, ia segera merebahkan kepalanya. Ia begitu pusing dan lelah.

Ini pertama kalinya BamBam jatuh cinta. Betul kata eommanya. Jatuh cinta itu ada enak dan tidak enak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sepulang sekolah, BamBam betul-betul takut jika Mark ternyata benar melupakan janjinya. Parahnya, kepercayaan diri BamBam untuk sekedar menyapa Mark sudah runtuh. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Yang jelas, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia tertidur pulas di ranjang UKS.

...

"Jinyoung-ah. Dimana BamBam?" Tanya Mark pada Jinyoung dikelas 1A. Jinyoung menggeleng, tanda ia tak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu kak. Tadi setelah dari kantin, ia ke UKS terus dia membolos dua jam terakhir. 10 menit sesudah bel pulang, ia ke kelas, mengambil tas lalu langsung pergi begitu saja." Jelas Jinyoung. Mark menghela nafas.

Ia baru ingat janjinya pada BamBam tadi di atap sekolah. Sekarang, BamBam sudah pulang duluan.

Tidak bisa! Pokoknya, Mark harus kerumah BamBam apapun caranya.

Mark berjalan sebal kearah kelas 1B, mencari bocah sialan Jackson itu.

"Hey! Kau lihat Jackson?" Tanya Mark pada anak perempuan yang masih berada dikelas 1B. Wajah para perempuan itu langsung memerah melihat Mark berdiri didepan kelasnya. Ingat, Mark itu salah satu murid yang memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Aku tidak tahu, kak. Tadi ia pulang sama anak kelas sebelah."

"Apa?! Kau tahu siapa namanya?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Soalnya anak kelas sebelah itu agak tertutup. Pokoknya, poninya warna _light gold_." Jawab anak perempuan itu yang membuat Mark menggertakkan giginya. Jackson pulang bersama BamBam?

Berarti yang kerumah BamBam, Jackson ya? Bukan dirinya?

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama kak~"

Mark menghela nafas lalu berjalan lesu sendirian. Jaebum sudah pulang duluan. Ia dibelikan game baru oleh pamannya.

Jackson itu sialan!

"Ya sudahlah. Mau gimana lagi. Lagipula tadi aku bilang tidak punya janji saat dikantin." Ucap Mark pasrah. Setelah itu ia pulang kerumahnya.

...

"Aku pulang! Ibu! Ayahh~" panggil BamBam dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat. Sejujurnya ia masih lesu. Apalagi kejadian Jackson yang memaksa mengantarnya pulang. Tidak! Pokoknya, Mark harus yang pertama menginjak rumah BamBam.

"Ah anakku~ kau sudah pulang. Sini makan siang bersama dulu. Eh? Kau tak jadi bawa teman?" Tanya ibunya.

Wajah BamBam murung seketika. "Dia lupa janjinya. Jadi aku tinggal." Jawab BamBam seadanya.

"Seharusnya kamu mengingatkannya, sayang~ Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Ibu dan Ayah tidak memaksa." Kata Ibunya, Jang Wooyoung. Lelaki manis asal Korea yang menikah dengan pemuda Thailand, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. Dan itu adalah salah satu faktor mengapa ia gay. Ibu dan ayahnya sesama lelaki. Apalagi Nichkhun bilang, dirinya lahir dari rahim Wooyoung sendiri. Keren kan, Pria bisa melahirkan?

"Ibu, nanti aku mau cerita sama ibu, tapi jangan kasih tau ayah, ya?"

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" Protes Nichkhun tak terima.

"Soalnya ayah, kan ayah."

"Apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi.

"Ish ayah tidak mengerti! Yang mengerti hanya ibu." Kesal BamBam. BamBam itu masih sangat polos. Dan Wooyoung sudah memiliki firasat kuat bahwa BamBam sedang jatuh cinta, dan BamBam berada diposisi _bottom_, seperti dirinya.

"Sudahlah ayo makan!"

TING TONG

Bel rumah BamBam berbunyi. Keluarga kecil nan manis itu cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, mereka adalah penghuni baru. Jadi, siapa yang datang kesini? Apa tetangga-tetangga yang memberikan makanan yang katanya menjadi tradisi orang sini? Tapi itu sudah dilakukan dua hari lalu hingga lemari esnya penuh.

"Biar aku yang buka, bu."

BamBam beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pintu utama. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintunya, terdengar ricuh dari luar rumahnya.

"ISH AKU TEMANNYA BAMBAM! KENAPA PAMAN TIDAK PERCAYA SIH!" Teriak seseorang diluar. BamBam kenal suara itu. BamBam akhirnya mengintip lewat jendela. Lucu sekali. Mereka seperti anak TK yang berebut mainan mobil-mobilan.

"ANAK MUDA! KAU HARUS PUNYA JANJI TERLEBIH DAHULU DENGAN TUAN MUDA!"

"KAU MAU BUKTI?"

BamBam terkekeh kecil melihat betapa _childish_-nya perdebatan kakak kelasnyaㅡMark dan penjaga rumahnya itu.

Mark membuka tasnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari tempat pensilnya. Kertas kuning!

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri! Itu surat bahwa aku sudah memiliki janji oleh BamBam jadi kau jangan menyuruhku pulang! Ergh!" Mark mendengus kesal saat pak satpam itu mengembalikan kertas kuningnya. Segera Mark menyimpannya lagi dan kembali menekan tombol bel itu.

Sebelum jari Mark menyentuh tombol putih itu, BamBam sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintunya.

"BamBam! Baru saja aku ingin menekan tombol belnya! Huft."

"Hai kak." Kata BamBam, nadanya terdengar sangat datar. Mark tercengang. Sungguhkah ini seorang Kunpimook Bhuwakul yang selalu ceria? Mengapa begini?

"BamBam~ kenapa lama sekali?" Teriak seseorang dari ruang makan.

"Ya bu! Ayo kak, masuk. Ibuku sudah menunggu."

Mark mengangguk lalu berjalan disebelah BamBam menuju ruang makan.

"BamBam! Kenapa kau laㅡeh? Siapa ini?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Ibu, ayah, ini kak Mark. Yang barusan kubilang ia lupa janjinya." Ucap BamBam dengan nada yang begitu polos. Namun, sebetulnya BamBam sedang menyindir Mark. Mark gelagapan mendengar BamBam berkata seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin bersujud meminta maaf.

"Namaku Mark Tuan. Kakak kelas BamBam." Kata Mark sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap kedua pria didepannya.

"BamBam, ini temanmu? Kalian terlihat lebih cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ucap Nichkhun yang membuat detakan jantung Mark juga BamBam berdetak tidak teratur.

"Ayah! Apaan sih!" Ucap BamBam sambil merengut.

"Memang benar. Kalian akan cocok jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sayang sekali kalian bukan sepasang kekasih. Akan aku restui jika kalian beneran pacaran." Ucap Nichkhun. Mark hanya tersenyum canggung sedangkan BamBam mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak memerah. Wooyoung yang melihat keduanya sama-sama tersipu hanya bisa terkekeh. Mereka memang terlihat cocok.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik makan dulu. Berbincangnya nanti." Kata Wooyoung. Mark dengan malu-malu ikut makan dan duduk disebelah BamBam.

to be continuedㅡ.

Hai. Udah update nih. Hehehehe~/?

Gimana chapter 2 ini? Pasti ngebosenin:(

Oiya, chapter 1 kemaren maaf ya, length nya ditulis oneshoot-_- emng rncana ff ini cuma 1-shoot tp otak byun kemana-mana, jadilah berchapter ewww~

Dan byun ga nyangka, review nya lebih dr 10 ! Omaigat omaino omaibikwawaw :DD aku senang. Kukira ff ini bakal jd sampah diakun byun lol.

Review lagi yaaak~ i just need 5 until 8 review for this chapter :3

Oiya sorry belom bisa ngetag nama kalian satu2 + bales review. Yg jelas mayoritas kalian guest semua mwaaah


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum baca Chapter 3-nya, baca bagian chapter 2 yang diedit:3

_[POTONGAN EDITAN CHAPTER 2, SCENE JINYOUNG NEMBAK JAEBUM] _

Note: Hai. Jadi, chapter 2 itu yg jadi Seme itu Jinyoung. Bukan Jaebum. Suyanq (tadinya byuncrackers terus ganti nama) baru tahu kalo semenya JB bukan Jr-_- tadinya mau diedit dichapternya yg udh di publish. Tapi suyanq ga ngerti caranya. Kalo ngapus chapter takut reviewnya kehapus juga /culas/ jadi... maafkan suyanq. Ini editannya :3:3 semoga suka :DD Terus juga yang tahu caranya PM suyanq eak:3

ㅡchapter 2ㅡ

...

"Jinyoungie-ah~"

"Iya, hyung?"

"Ng.. Aku... Aku..."

"Aku apa hyung?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung. Jaebum mengigit bibirnya lalu menggenggam tangan lembut Jinyoung.

"Aku suka padamu."

Mark dan BamBam sontak menoleh kearah Jaebum dan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang terkaget dan Jaebum yang menatap lekat mata Jinyoung dengan tulus. Jantung Mark berdetak tak karuan. Entahlah. Ia sungguh malu dikeadaan seperti ini. Apalagi ia berada disebelah BamBam yang bisa membuatnya gugup setengah mampus.

"Hyung?" Kata Jinyoung bingung.

Jaebum menghela nafas kasar. "Maafkan aku. Tadi itu lupakan saja."

Jinyoung tiba-tiba memeluk Jaebum yang membuat sang pemilik tubuh terkaget. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dirinya senang mendapat pelukan dari Jinyoung.

"Katakan, Jinyoung-ah. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Kata Jaebum. Jinyoung memperat pelukannya. "Saranghae."

"Nado." Kata Jaebum. Lalu mereka berdua hening, begitu pula dengan Mark juga BamBam yang masih menahan malu plus canggung. Bahkan, kemeja BamBam sudah sepenuhnya kusut karena sedari tadi diremasnya. Gugup.

"Jadi, kita pacaran, kan?" Tanya Jinyoung ragu. Jaebum menyeringai. "Tidak."

Jinyoung membelalakan matanya. "Hy-hyu-ng..." Ucapnya terbata. Jaebum kembali memeluk Jinyoung. Kali ini lebih erat lagi.

"Tidak mungkin jika kita tidak pacaran, yeobo~"

Jinyoung tersipu. Mark ingin tertawa. Sahabatnya yang satu ini menjadi gay! Haha! Hanya saja, situasi ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk tertawa.

...

ㅡeditan bagian chapter 2 selesaiㅡ

Note: sekarang mari masuk ke chapter 3. Semoga suka!:*

...

**- High School in Love -**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast:**

**Mark, BamBam**

**GOT7 member and other(s)**

**Pairing: ****MarkBam**** slight!**** JJ**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **

**GOT7 ©JYP**** Entertainment**

**High School in Love ****suyanq**

**Warning! Typo bertebaran! BoysLove! ****School life! Anak polos/? Perubahan umur!**

_**Happy reading**__**! Don't forget to review ^^**_

ㅡo00oㅡ

"BamBam."

Mark menelusuri kamar BamBam seenaknya. Katakan saja ia tidak sopan atau apa. Tapi sungguh, kamar ini membuat Mark semakin jatuh cinta pada BamBam. Kamar ini rapih sekali. Warna catnya cerah, melambangkan bahwa BamBam memang selalu ceria. Penataan barang-barangnya juga terbilang sangat rapih. BamBam hanya duduk ditempat tidur, memandangi kakak kelasnya yang sedang _menggratak_ barang-barangnya.

"Iya kak?"

"Jadi, ibumu itu lelaki?" Mark menoleh, dan berjalan menghampiri BamBam dan ikut duduk disebelahnya. BamBam mengangguk polos.

"Begitulah. Aku bangga mempunyai ibu seperti dia. Dia melahirkanku, dari rahimnya." Kata BamBam seraya memainkan jarinya. Mark tersentak. Tunggu. Ini sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya.

Mark tersenyum lalu mengacak surai kecokelatan dengan _light_ _gold_ dibagian poninya. "Kau harus menghormatinya, BamBam." Ucap Mark sambil tersenyum manis sekali. BamBam membalas senyuman Mark.

Kekesalan dan kekecewaan BamBam betul-betul berhasil dipendamnya. Mark ternyata tak semenyebalkan itu. BamBam tersenyum manis.

"Kak Mark. Kalau aku mengatakan rahasiaku padamu, apa kakak bisa menjaganya?" Tanya BamBam. Menatap lekat mata milik Mark. Sang empu yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah, gugup. Mark pada akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. "Katakan saja. Aku memang tidak berjanji. Tapi kau bisa mempercayaiku." Ucap Mark.

"Berarti suatu saat, kakak _membeberkannya_ dong? Ah! Kalau begitu tidak jadi!" Kata BamBam spontan dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya kasar. Mark menghela nafas.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin asal berbicara janji. Aku tidak ingin menambah dosa. Kau percaya, kan?"

BamBam menatap mata Mark lagi. Jantungnya berdesir, membuat efek yang menyenangkan. Mata Mark seperti memberikan sebuah pancaran kepercayaan. "Baiklah."

"Jadi, apa rahasiamu?"

BamBam memainkan jarinya gugup. "Sebetulnya aku.. Aku ini.. Seorang gay."

Mark membulatkan matanya kaget. Sungguh? Namja tampan itu menatap mata BamBam lekat, seolah mencari kebohongan dari apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. BamBam menghela nafas kasar lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal. Sedih. Itulah yang dirasakan BamBam saat ini. Ia menyesal memberitahukan Mark rahasianya ini. Pasti kakak kelasnya itu akan ilfeel padanya, dan menjauhinya. BamBam hampir saja menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, Mark adalah cinta pertamanya.

Sedangkan Mark masih shock. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan dikatakan namja imut itu. Jika BamBam gay, maka itu sangat mudah untuk menjadi pacar BamBam. Apalagi, tadi ayah BamBamㅡNichkhun semacam memberikan kode pada Mark.

Hening beberapa saat. BamBam yang memikirkan betapa mirisnya kehidupan cintanya saat ini dan Mark yang sedang ber-imajinasi bagaimana ia dan BamBam menjalani hubungan sampai menikah. Astagaa! Itu akan sangat membahagiakan.

Mark menoleh kearah BamBam yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. "BamBam. Are u okay?" Tanya Mark dengan logat Inggrisnya. BamBam menarik wajahnya dan mengangguk, walaupun masih menunduk. Ia tak ingin Mark melihat wajahnya yang begitu lesu ini.

"Percaya padaku, BamBam. Aku tak akan memberitahukan rahasiamu pada yang lain." Ucap Mark sambil mengelus surai BamBam. BamBam lagi dan lagi hanya mengangguk kecil. Mark memeluk BamBam dari samping, menaruh kepala BamBam tepat di dadanya. Berharap BamBam mengerti, mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil.

Sedangkan BamBam hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Mark. BamBam yakin, Mark berlaku seperti itu karena Mark sayang BamBam sebagai adiknya. Ya, adiknya. BamBam menutup matanya, tersenyum sedih, merasakan detak jantung Mark yang perlahan membuat dirinya tenang.

'_Aku sangat mencintaimu, kak_.' Batin BamBam.

...

Esoknya, Mark mendengus. Pantas saja tadi saat Mark menghampiri rumah Jaebum, tidak ada orangnya dirumah. Lihat saja, Jaebum bersama kekasihnya malah berlovey dovey di depan kelasnya.

"Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih, enak-enakan saja berpacaran, hih." Sindir Mark pada Jaebum. Jaebum tersenyum lebar sedangkan Jinyoung menunduk. Bagaimanapun juga, Jaebum adalah kakak kelasnya.

"Makanya kau cari pacar! Biar tidak kesepian seperti itu! Bisanya mengganggu orang saja." Jawab Jaebum, kembali menyindir Mark. Mark mendengus sebal. "Kau kira mencari pacar semudah menggunting rambutmu, ya? Lagipula aku tidak memiliki minat untuk mencari pacar." Ucap Mark lagi. Jaebum tertawa.

"Jika kau tidak minat, mengapa kau menyukai seseorang, heum?" Goda Jaebum. Mark melotot pada Jaebum yang memasang wajah _'bitch'_-nya. Mark mendesah pelan lalu masuk ke kelas. Percuma saja berdebat dengan Jaebum. Mark berfikir. Kenapa Jaebum memiliki segudang jawaban untuk menjawab ucapan Mark?

Sementara itu, disisi lain, BamBam tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Kepalanya ditundukan, menatap sepatu putihnya. Ia bangun terlambat hari ini. Ya syukurlah, setidaknya ia tidak terlambat masuk ke gerbang sekolah.

Bimbang. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan BamBam saat ini. Ia betul-betul jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya karena insiden 'Mark-menabrak-BamBam' itu. Sungguh. Awalnya, BamBam mengelak perasaan ini. Walau dari dulu, ia memang gay. Hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba jika BamBam betul-betul jatuh cinta. Tapi, ya beginilah kenyataannya. BamBam mencintai Mark.

BamBam awalnya merasakan love-at-first-sight. Sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah ini dan melihat para anggota osis, pemuda bersurai kemerahan itulah yang mengambil sepenuhnya perhatian BamBam. Mark cinta pertamanya. Yang sialnya cinta pertama yang tidak mengenakkan.

Disisi lain, BamBam ingin menepis perasaan ini. Ia betul-betul sedih. Perhatian Mark betul-betul jelas bahwa Mark menyayangi BamBam hanya sekedar hyung-dongsaeng. Atau bahkan sunbae-hoobae. BamBam tidak ingin jatuh lebih jauh lagi pada Mark. Tapi disisi lain pula, BamBam tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Mark. Ia ingin terus didekat Mark. Tapi, tapi, dan begitu banyak tapi untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya ini.

"BamBam!"

Suara siapa itu? Batin BamBam. Si imut itu menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati Jackson tengah menghampirinya. BamBam menatap sedih. Andaikan yang menghampirinya itu Mark, bukan Jackson.

"Iya, Jackson?"

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kau ada kegiatan?" Tanya Jackson. BamBam menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

Jackson tersenyum penuh arti. "Nanti kau pulang bersamaku, ya? Aku akan traktir makan siang!" Kata Jackson, lalu pergi seenaknya, bahkan pertanyaannya belum BamBam jawab. Semacam pemaksaan yang tidak langsung, menurut BamBam.

Lagipula, apasalahnya menerima? Hanya ajakan makan siang, kan?

BamBam mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Jinyoung tidak ada dikelas. Pasti anak itu pergi ke kelas 2A. Kelas Jaebum juga Mark. Haruskah ia pergi kesana? Mau bagaimana lagi. BamBam tidak punya kawan lain selain Jinyoung. Atau lebih tepatnya teman dekat. Dengan berani, ia pergi ke kelas 2A yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya.

Baru saja keluar kelas, mata BamBam mendapati Jinyoung dan Jaebum tengah berbincang akrab. Mereka memang manis. BamBam tersenyum tipis, dan akhirnya berlari menghampiri Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung-ah! Kau jahat sekali pergi pagi-pagi dan malah asik berpacaran! Jahat!" Sebal BamBam yang dibuat-buat. Jinyoung tertawa kecil sambil menarik BamBam untuk duduk disebelahnya. BamBam terkekeh. "Maafkan aku, BamBam. Soalnya, aku sudah rindu sekali pada Jaebum hyung~" katanya. BamBam meringis sebal, "Dasar lebay."

"Hoi Jaebum! Kau sudah mengerjaㅡ"

Mark memberhentikan ucapannya saat melihat adik kelasnya yang imut itu tengah duduk didepan kelasnya. Si imutnya itu menunduk, terlihat seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran Mark disitu.

"PR Teori Komputermu, mana? Aku mau lihat." Kata Mark pada Jaebum.

"Ambil saja ditasku. Kau mengganggu sekali." Kata Jaebum sebal.

"Dasar dimabuk cinta!" Kata Mark lalu kembali masuk kekelasnya, mulai mengerjakan PR teori komputernya setelah menemukan buku Jaebum. Salahkan BamBam. Semalam, ia sibuk memikirkan BamBam hingga kelupaan mengerjakan PR.

Didepan kelas, BamBam menghela nafas. Syukurlah, Mark tidak menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa, BamBam?" Tanya Jaebum. BamBam menggeleng. "Anniya. Hehe" jawabnya. Jaebum dan Jinyoung kembali berpacaran sedangkan BamBam berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

...

Sepulang sekolah, Jackson dan BamBam langsung menuju ke café dekat sekolah. Jackson yang terlihat begitu bersemangat dan BamBam dengan wajah datarnya. Sungguh, moodnya tidak baik. Tadi saat istirahat kedua, Mark terlihat mengacuhkannya. BamBam menghela nafas. Mark itu normal. Hopeless. BamBam memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau makan apa, BamBam?" Tanya Jackson padanya.

"Jjangmyeon?" BamBam tampak berfikir. Jackson mengangguk. "Chogiyo. Pesan 2 Jjangmyeon dan minumnya..."

"Aku ingin lemontea." Ucap BamBam.

"Baiklah dengan dua lemontea."

Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Jackson juga BamBam dengan cepat. Lalu pergi kearah dapur untuk memasak makanan yang mereka pesan. Sambil menunggu makanannya datang, Jackson dan BamBam berbincang.

"Jackson.. Ini kau yang bayar, kan?" Tanya BamBam dengan aksen polosnya. Jackson benar-benar kagum dengan BamBam. Pria dengan poni _light-gold_-nya ini benar-benar sangat polos, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang kelewat imut.

"Tentu saja, BamBam~ kau jangan khawatir~" jawab Jackson sambil mengusap surai kemerahan BamBam. BamBam tersenyum manis pada Jackson, dan hal itu membuat jantung Jackson berdesir cepat.

Setelah makanan juga minuman yang mereka pesan itu datang, Jackson juga BamBam segera menyantap makanannya. BamBam makan dengan agak tidak nafsu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Masih memikirkan Mark. Apa dia sudah makan, ya?

"BamBam? Jackson?"

"Kak Jaebum?! Jinyoung?!" Teriak BamBam kaget. Dan teriakkannya itu mengundang pandangan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kalian, pacaran?" Tanya Jaebum, terlihat sinis.

"T-tt-tidak! Kami tidak pacaran!" Elak BamBam gugup.

"Sungguh?" Kali ini Jinyoung yang angkat bicara.

"Sungguh! Jackson mengajakku makan siang! Itu saja kok!" Ucap BamBam lagi, sambil meremat ujung kemejanya.

"Oh begitu.. Yasudah. Oh iya, tadi kau dicariin Mark. Mark masih disekolah sekarang." Ucap Jaebum. BamBam terkaget. Mark mencarinya? Untuk apa?

"Ehn, BamBam, Jackson. Aku kesana ya?" Pamit Jaebum sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah meja yang kosong. Jackson mengangguk malas sedangkan BamBam tidak menjawab. Ia masih memikirkan Mark.

Jackson menatap BamBam yang terlihat tidak fokus. "BamBam?"

"Eh, iya?!"

"Anni."

BamBam mengangguk lalu kembali memakan Jjangmyeonnya dengan cepat.

"Ah sudah habis! Aku duluan ya, Jackson. Makasih untukㅡ"

Ucapan BamBam terhenti saat Jackson menariknya dan matanya menatap tidak suka. Jackson menarik wajah BamBam mendekat. BamBam meringis takut. Ia takut jika Jackson ingin menciumnya.

BamBam berusaha menarik wajahnya dari Jackson, tapi tidak bisa. Nafas Jackson memburu diwajahnya.

Cup.

Bibir Jackson menyentuh bibirnya. BamBam rasanya ingin menangis. Sedetik kemudian, Jackson menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum hangat pada BamBam. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jackson.

BamBam menatap Jackson sebal dan kesal lalu berlari kembali kesekolah, tanpa memedulikan Jackson lagi. Persis didepan gerbang sekolah, BamBam melihat Mark yang baru saja keluar. BamBam mempercepat larinya dan memeluk tubuh Mark.

Mark yang tadinya lelah dan capek karena tidak menemukan BamBam dimanapun langsung terkaget mendapati seseorang memeluknya kencang. Mark bisa merasakan kemejanya basah. Mark melihat model rambut orang yang memeluknya. Itu BamBam! Mark segera memeluk balik tubuh orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Hey, kau menangis?"

BamBam tidak menjawab dan terus mengeluarkan air mata dipelukan Mark. Akhirnya Mark membawa BamBam menuju rooftop sekolah.

...

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Maafkan aku."

BamBam hanya mengucapkan kata maaf sambil menangis pada Mark tanpa Mark ketahui penyebabnya. Mark menatapnya tidak tega. Kenapa BamBam menangis hingga matanya membengak begitu? Kenapa BamBam meminta maaf padanya? Kenapa dan kenapa lainnya memenuhi otak Mark.

"Ayolah, BamBam. Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau meminta maaf. Dan kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Tangis BamBam semakin deras dan memegang bagian dadanya. "Hiks."

Mark menarik BamBam menuju pelukkannya. Ia tak suka ada yang menyakiti orang yang ia cintai itu. Apalagi menyakiti hatinya. Ia akan membenci orang itu.

"Maafkan aku kak! Ini bukan keinginanku. Sungguh! Hiks! Kau harus percaya-hiks!- padaku!" Kata BamBam dengan tangisan yang semakin besar.

"Ceritakan padaku, BamBam."

"Aku takut kau akan menjauhiku." Kata BamBam sambil terus menangis. Ayolah, Mark tidak tega melihat malaikatnya menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu. Aku serius."

BamBam akhirnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi sambil terus menangis. Dan ceritanya itu membuat Mark tercengang. Jackson? Mencium bibir orang yang disayangnya itu?

Marah. Tentu saja. Ia ingin sekali meremukkan tulang Jackson jika gini akhirnya.

"Kumohon jangan marah padaku, kak. Maafkan aku, ciuman pertamaku bukan untuk dirimu kak. Maafkan aku. Saranghae." Ucap BamBam pada akhirnya dengan tangisan yang kembali membesar.

BamBam sudah mengatakannya pada Mark. Ia sudah pasrah apa yang akan Mark lakukan padanya.

Cup.

Mark mengecup bibir BamBam. Bahkan tidak hanya mengecup, namun melumat pelan bibir manis BamBam. Lidah Mark menjilat-jilat bibir tebal BamBam, meminta akses untuk masuk.

BamBam melotot tak percaya. Mark menciumnya? Sungguh?

BamBam membuka mulutnya dan segera lidah Mark masuk dan menari-nari didalam mulut BamBam. Mark menghisap bibir BamBam penuh hasrat. Memaksa bekas kecupan Jackson menghilang dari bibir BamBam.

BamBam melenguh pelan. Salivanya juga saliva Mark sudah bergabung menjadi satu. Bunyi kecipak memenuhi pergulatan bibir Mark bersama BamBam.

Mark melepas ciuman dan mengusap bibir basah BamBam. "Maaf." Ucap Mark singkat. BamBam memeluk Mark.

"Aku mencintaimu, kak Mark Tuan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kunpimook Bhuwakul."

ㅡENDㅡ

HAHHAHAHAHA END MASAAAAAAA! Dan fict ini berubah jadi T untuk chapter 3! Padahal, tadinya ini betulan K+ tau! Imajinasi suyanq kemana-mana, ya jadilah ini huahahaha.

Gimana,gimana?! Review terakhir ya:3

Oiya, aku juga minta maaf ga ngebalesin review kalian. Magerrrr/? Dan sorry for late update.

Makasih buat yang kemarin-kemarin review. Aku ga nyangka banyak yang minat lol.

Jangan minta sekuel oke!/?

Salam maniss!

Suyanq


End file.
